1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a removable, foldable front windshield device for attachment to a T-top of a motorized watercraft or the like, more particularly a windshield device comprising a fold-down upper windshield portion with attachment mechanisms for detachable attachment to support poles of the T-top.
2. Background Information
There is nothing like sitting or standing in a motorboat traveling at a high-speed over the water with the wind whipping through your hair. After awhile though, the sea spray and flying insects striking you in the face as the boat bounces up and down over the waves can become inconvenient and occasionally even hazardous.
Popular center console style motorboats are often enhanced by adding a T-top to help shield the occupants from overhead sun, wind, and precipitation. While popular, the T-top affords little protection from the elements coming from the front of the boat while the boat is underway. Many boaters augment the T-top with custom windbreaks made from clear soft plastic film, usually installed by marine upholsterers. These film windshields are typically laced on with cord and cannot be removed easily. They typically last only a few seasons before becoming cloudy and weather-beaten. They are also difficult to see through at night because of light refracting through slight wrinkles in the fabric due to its stretchiness. Once they are installed, they cannot be removed to let in desirable breezes. Some boat owners have zippers custom-installed to allow the windshield to be “opened”. Once again this custom procedure takes the boat out of service while the zippers are installed. It is not unusual for these zippers to corrode and jam under saltwater conditions. In any case, the addition of the custom-made soft windshield requires the boat to be unavailable while the piece is being created. Such custom pieces are difficult or impossible to remove, particularly over open water. Since they are susceptible to degradation by the elements, they must periodically be replaced.
The present invention provides a removable windshield device with a fold-down, rigid upper windshield portion for attachment to a T-top. With this device, the user can either experience the wind whipping by when the windshield device is in a folded position, or have the protection afforded by a windshield when the windshield device in its open position. This universal device can be fitted by the consumer to essentially any T-top with a few simple tools in a matter of minutes. The installation requires no permanent modifications or drilling into the T-top, so the structure is not compromised. When protection from the elements is needed, the windshield device of the present invention can be deployed to the up, open position in seconds. When a breeze through the cockpit is desired, the present windshield device can be folded down to allow for airflow. The windshield device of present invention is constructed using non-corroding materials, such as high strength plastics and stainless steel hardware to assure an extended working life.